<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking the blame by macgoldenof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480533">Taking the blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof'>macgoldenof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during S01E08 Otis had taken the blame for the pills sold during the ball instead of Maeve?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking the blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day after the ball.</p>
<p>Otis arrived at Moordale and saw Maeve and Jackson as close as always, as if no revelation had happened the previous night. But then he saw the face Maeve put when she saw him, showing that a big revelation happened indeed.</p>
<p>Obviously, she blamed him for what happened with Jackson. Why wouldn’t she? They looked very happy together, so of course it made sense that she would trust her boyfriend more than him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning was as boring as usual when they are called to the Headmaster’s office.</p>
<p>They were sitting there in silence waiting for Mr. Groff to call them in.</p>
<p>Otis wanted to break the silence between them, but he just didn’t know how, especially not since she actually seemed to want nothing to do with him anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otis was called in first.</p>
<p>“Do you know why you are here, Milburn?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Sir.”</p>
<p>“This.” He showed him the pills. “As you can imagine I take something like this very seriously. I would have never imagined you selling something like this but considering that you seem to be spending a lot of time with Maeve Wiley I should have guessed that she would influence you to do bad things eventually.”</p>
<p>“Leave Maeve out of all of this. She has nothing to do with these pills.”</p>
<p>“So, are you the responsible for what happened with Liam?” Even if he didn’t know where the pills were coming from, he knew that Mr. Groff was going to blame Maeve for them unless he incriminated himself.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Is this why you spoke with him to make him go down from the decorations? Because you hoped to fix the effects of the pills?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, tomorrow a tribunal will see your case, and a decision will be taken. I have to warn you that you can be expelled for this. Meanwhile, you are barred from being at the campus until your situation is solved.”</p>
<p>“Ok. I understand.”</p>
<p>“You can go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otis caught a glimpse of Maeve as he was leaving the office. He saw how she completely ignored him; a part of him broke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Otis had crossed the door.</p>
<p>“Otis has confessed, so you are clear to go Wiley, but I’m keeping an eye on you.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful.” She said in a sarcastic tone. At least she was not going to suffer for the actions of her stupid brother. And since she no longer cared about Otis, she didn’t care about what could have happened to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, after the tribunal’s meeting, he was only suspended for a week thanks to Ms. Sands’ insistence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he arrived home, he knew that he had to explain what happened to Jean.</p>
<p>“Hello mum.”</p>
<p>“Hi darling.”</p>
<p>“Can we talk?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“I have been suspended for a week.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?” She was so surprised by what happened, Otis had always been a good student and someone who avoided problems.</p>
<p>“During the ball, a student fell from the decorations after someone had sold him some pills.”</p>
<p>“Were you selling pills to other students?” She asked alarmed.</p>
<p>“What? No, I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Then why have you been suspended?” She wasn’t understanding.</p>
<p>“Mr. Groff asked if they were mine, and I had to lie.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because otherwise he would have blamed Maeve, and I couldn’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Jean realised. “Oh! Is that Maeve someone special?”</p>
<p>The brief smile on his face was everything Jean needed to confirm her suspicions. “She is, but I prefer not to talk about it.” He sighed. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for any problem I’m causing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry darling. I know that you did it for a good cause. Just try not to get in problems the next time, ok?” She said in the most-motherly tone she could.</p>
<p>“I will try.” He smiled. “Now, if you don’t mind, I will go upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Sure. I will call you when the dinner is ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Otis went up the stairs, Jean couldn’t avoid thinking about his revelations. She had never expected Otis to do something like that. He had always been one to avoid all the troubles he could, so for him to put himself in that situation, he had to really care about that girl. Maybe even love her. ‘<em>Oh! Teenage love.</em>’ She thought with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The day after Eric went to visit Otis.</p>
<p>“How are you Oatcake?”</p>
<p>“I could be better. And you?”</p>
<p>“Not suspended.”</p>
<p>Otis snorted. “Very funny.” He tried to sound sarcastic, but his smile gave him away.</p>
<p>“School is more boring without you, so please don’t get suspended again.”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise anything.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Of course, I forgot that you are such a troublemaker.” Eric had succeeded in sounding sarcastic.</p>
<p>Otis sighed, he needed to know. “Has… has Maeve asked about me?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid she hasn’t.” He could see Otis’ face saddening.</p>
<p>“How do her and Jackson seem to be doing?”</p>
<p>“As fine as always.”</p>
<p>Eric could see how he was doing his best to supress a sob.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Oatcake.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Eric, not your fault. At least now I have more time to crush you at Mario Kart.”</p>
<p>“You wish so.” Said Eric grabbing the controller. He tried to sound as cheerful as possible since he wanted Otis to feel less miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days into Otis’ suspension.</p>
<p>Maeve and Jackson watching a movie when her phone pinged. She groaned as she checked the message.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” Jackson asked.</p>
<p>“Fucking Milburn once again. He doesn’t seem to understand that I want nothing to do with him.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have ignored the messages he has been sending me. He wants to talk, but there is nothing to talk about, I will never trust him again.”</p>
<p>She snuggled into Jackson once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the last day of his suspension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point of it he had wanted to call Ola to try to salvage whatever they could have, but he was just not in the mood. He also knew that he really didn’t like Ola in that way, so he just decided not to waste their time. However, he apologised for his behaviour, and she accepted it much to his relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, what was bothering the most to him was how angry he was at Maeve. It was the first time he could remember having negative thoughts about her.</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop remembering many of the things they had gone through.</p>
<p>She asked him to open the clinic, he accepted.</p>
<p>She asked to get clients at Aimee’s party, he was the one that got them.</p>
<p>When she got with Jackson, she pretty much ignored him other than for setting a few clinic appointments. And the first time she went to speak with him was to ask for a favour. Obviously, he helped her, and that had almost cost his friendship with Eric. And to rub salt on the wound, she went from almost kissing him to running back with Jackson. He started to wonder is she was playing with him.</p>
<p>He was also really mad at how differently she reacted towards Jackson and him. She forgave Jackson immediately, but at the same time she told him to stay away from her.</p>
<p>He really liked Maeve, but he was just tired of doing things for her only get the short end of the stick every time. He knew that Maeve didn’t owe him anything, he had done all those things not expecting anything back from her, but he still hoped that Maeve was going to do something to prove that he meant something to her. So far, the evidence was non-existent.</p>
<p>He also resented that she hadn’t even tried to reach him during his suspension. Not even a single message asking what happened with Mr. Groff, especially after taking the blame for the pills he knew nothing about, so she wasn’t going to suffer any consequences from it. It shouldn’t be that hard he thought bitterly.</p>
<p>But the straw that broke the camel's back was that she ignored his messages asking to talk. He wanted at least to clear the air between them, but she just ignored him. He knew he had messed up, but he hoped that at least she was going to listen to him one last time, to let her know that he had never intended to help Jackson. But at that moment it was obvious to him that he was no longer someone important to her.</p>
<p>He wished so hard to get over her, and he was decided to do his best to achieve that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Monday. It was finally the day in which Otis could be back to Moordale.</p>
<p>When Eric rang the bell of the Milburn residence, he expected Otis to be in quite a bad mood since he knew how much the situation with Maeve had affected him. He was so surprised when who opened the door was a smiling Otis.</p>
<p>“Hi Eric!”</p>
<p>“Hello Oatcake. You look, um… better than I expected.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I imagine.”</p>
<p>“How’s that?”</p>
<p>“I just realised something and now I feel ready to move on in my life. From now on I’m only going to care for the people that cares about me too. And that starts with you.” He hugged his best friend.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m so happy man! I love having my Oatcake back!” He returned his hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They cycled to school just talking about whatever, as they had done for so many years already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had gone separate ways, and Otis found himself at his locker.</p>
<p>Through the corner of his eye, he could see Maeve arriving at her locker, and he couldn’t stop himself from getting angry. His emotions clearly showed in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Maeve arrived, she saw him. She was surprised, not for seeing him again at Moordale obviously, but for how she felt. She suddenly missed him, all the time that had passed without speaking with him felt an eternity.</p>
<p>But that was not the last or biggest surprise. What really surprised her was the way he was looking at her.</p>
<p>She was used to mean looks from other people, but Otis had always such a warm and tender way to look at her. She was one of the very few people that made her felt her appreciated and worth it. But at that moment she was seeing nothing of that in his eyes. They were filled with anger. The same anger she could see on his face. Not even the meanest of the looks she had received during her life had hurt as much as the one Otis was giving her.</p>
<p>Why did his way of looking at her hurt so much? She wondered.</p>
<p>Otis had always been someone she could trust to be there for her, so the idea that she may have lost him was too painful to accept. She knew she needed to speak with him as soon as possible before things were beyond repair.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Otis was on his way to his next class when he felt a hand over his shoulder.</p>
<p>He turned around to find Maeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for her, she was able to find him again during a break that same day. She wasn’t going to wait longer to speak with him.</p>
<p>As he turned around, she could perfectly see the transformation that his face went through, from a neutral somewhat happy face, to one filled with anger. Once again, his look hurt so much, she hated the idea of Otis being the one looking at her in that way. She could have accepted anyone looking at her like that, but not Otis.</p>
<p>“Hi Otis.”</p>
<p>“What do you want Maeve?” He wanted to be done with that conversation as quickly as he could.</p>
<p>She was taken aback by his demeanour. “I want to speak with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh! What a surprise! To what do I owe this honour?” The sarcasm was strong in his question.</p>
<p>“I want to clear things between us. I know we aren’t exactly in our best moment, but I would like to talk with you.”</p>
<p>“Why now? Why should I talk with you when I asked you many times to do that and you completely ignored me? Is what you want more important that what I want? Because it seems like the same old same old that we have been doing for a while, and I’m so tired of it that I won’t go back.” His angry tone was almost enough to send chills down her spine.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She asked fearful of his answer. She had never seen him like that, but she understood from where he was coming from. She had completely ignored him when he was asking to talk with her, and now she expected him to do the opposite with no problem.</p>
<p>“I have been there for you as much as I could. But you just ditched me as if I was nothing to you. I’m not going to say that I didn’t help Jackson by mistake, because I did that, but have you even asked him about what he did?”</p>
<p>“No.” She replied in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Jackson and I made the same mistake. When it came to Jackson you just accepted it and moved along. When it came to me, you told me to go away; and when I tried to explain you have ignored me. But then again, he is Jackson and I’m just Otis, so of course you were going to pick the Golden Boy instead of the lanky awkward virgin.”</p>
<p>“Come on Otis, you know it’s not that.” She hated that Otis was thinking that of her, but once again she could understand where he was coming from.</p>
<p>“And I took the blame for those fucking pills because I didn't want you to be expelled, and you didn't even ask me how I was doing.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know.” She said regretfully.</p>
<p>“Of course, you didn’t know! You didn’t even ask me what happened!” He had to do his best not to yell at her, he was still furious at her for ignoring him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What an idiot I was to think that I was somewhat worth it to your eyes.”</p>
<p>“You are…”</p>
<p>He interrupted Maeve. “But you know what? Everything is my fucking fault for thinking we were friends. Don’t worry, that’s a mistake I won’t do again.”</p>
<p>“What… what does that mean?”</p>
<p>“That we are not friends. And since you asked me to stay away from you, I plan to do it.”</p>
<p>“Otis...” It was the first time he had been that cold and harsh with her, and she was worried for it. She wanted to make things better with him, she just hoped that with a little bit more of time he could come around. “Why don't we meet this afternoon to talk? Or tomorrow? Or this weekend? Whenever you feel like it.”</p>
<p>“I will be busy.”</p>
<p>“Doing what?”</p>
<p>“I don't know yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stormed out.</p>
<p>He was mad at her. He still loved her so much, but he knew that the situation was not worth it. Once again, she just wanted to do what she felt doing, he was not going to fall for that again.</p>
<p>He turned around the corner, in the opposite direction Maeve had to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he had gone away Maeve knew she couldn’t deny what he had said. She was scared that she may have taken him for granted for way too long. She understood his reaction, but she still felt frustrated.</p>
<p>She couldn't stop herself from crying a bit. Otis was the one person that had always been there for her, so the fact that she managed to turn him against her, made her regret all her choices. She didn’t want to go back to the life she had before knowing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jackson.”</p>
<p>“Hello Maeve.”</p>
<p>“I need to talk with you.”</p>
<p>“Sure, about?”</p>
<p>“What happened with you and Otis.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
<p>“Well, it's not really that complicated to be fair. I wanted to know you, I knew he was your friend, I asked for advice and paid him. Just that simple.”</p>
<p>She was so surprised, for some reason she had thought that it was Otis who offered his services to Jackson to earn some money, but apparently it had gone the other way. “And he just helped you? Just like that?”</p>
<p>“He tried to give me the money back, he didn't seem to be wanting to help.”</p>
<p>“But he did.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, for some reason he started to list things you like to show what it meant to know you. I have to give that to him, he really knows you, everything he said worked.”</p>
<p>She did her best to suppress the smile that was threatening to appear in her face. “Yeah, he really knows me.”</p>
<p>“And singing at the canteen? His idea. I'm so glad he had figured you out. It saved me a lot of time.”</p>
<p>“And it wasted mine.” She smiled wistfully.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked being completely clueless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maeve had understood that the only reason she had fallen for Jackson was due to the image Otis built for him. Even in the most offhanded and far-fetched way Otis had managed to make her feel special once again.</p>
<p>“There was something Otis didn't know about me though.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“That I prefer the original to the copy.”</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?”</p>
<p>“That I have always liked Otis and not you.”</p>
<p>“Maeve?”</p>
<p>She got up from the bench and faced him. “I wish you good luck, Jackson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could listen to him calling for her, asking her to speak with him, to think what she was doing. But she wasn't turning around. She was feeling the freest she had ever felt. Finally, she was aware of her feelings, now she had a goal, Otis "Cookie Monster" Milburn.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She rang the doorbell fearfully. She only knew what Otis had told her about Jean. But if she wanted to fix things with Otis, she knew it was time to stop running and to start being brave fighting for what she wanted.</p>
<p>The door opened.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Hello Ms. Milburn. I'm Maeve Wiley, I'm an Otis' classmate.” She could see how Jean had started to look at her in a different way, as if she was more interested in her.</p>
<p>“He isn't here right now.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“What can I do for you, darling?”</p>
<p>“Can you give this to him? It's something he lent me a while back.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Ms. Milburn.”</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>“I'm gonna head out. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“See you soon.” Maeve could see the smile on Jean's face as she closed the door, but she didn't understand why she had it. And see you soon? Why? Otis and she weren't even friends at the moment, maybe ever again, why would Jean and she see each other soon?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Otis arrived home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello darling.”</p>
<p>“Hi mum.”</p>
<p>“This is for you.” Jean said as she handed him the package.</p>
<p>“What’s this?</p>
<p>“It’s something a young girl with a blonde and pink hair gave me for you. Maeve, I think it was her name.” Jean had a knowing smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks mum. I’m going to go to my room.” He felt in a rush, he desperately wanted to open it.</p>
<p>“Of course.” She would have liked to see the content of the package, but she knew Otis too well, he was going to keep it as private as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he closed the door of his room, Otis tore the package down.</p>
<p>He immediately recognised the sweater; it was the one he had leant Maeve a while back. But it was the letter that caught his attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hello Otis,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry, really sorry. I have been incredibly unfair with you. I should have given you the opportunity to speak with me. There is no excuse for my behaviour, please forgive me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I would understand if you never want to speak with me ever again, but I hope that we can be friends again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have spoken with Jackson. I realised how stupid I have been. I should have known that you would never go behind my back in that way. You have always been there for me when I needed, I should have trusted you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry if I have made you feel different, but you mean so much to me. I will always be grateful for getting to know you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you so much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours truly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maeve Wiley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. We are really good together.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After reading it he knew what to do. He thought he had been right at being angry at Maeve, but he also knew that it was time to move past that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Maeve heard a knock on the door, and she went to open it.</p>
<p>She suddenly saw something flying directly at her, covering her head. She screamed. She felt someone pushing her gently into her caravan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That person hugged them around her waist as she managed to remove the thing that was covering her sight.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are...” She was yelling until she saw those blue eyes that she loved so much boring into her very soul. She didn't see anger anymore since they were filled once again with the warmth and tenderness that she had got used to. She thought that she could even see something more, and her heart swelled. “Oh! Otis. Hi.” She said with a soft, almost shy, voice.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He replied in the sweetest tone possible.</p>
<p>“You scared me dickhead.”</p>
<p>He loved hearing her call that again. “I know. I'm sorry. For scaring you. And for treating you like I did, you deserved better than my anger.”</p>
<p>“It's ok. I understand why you felt like that. And I'm sorry for making you think that I didn't care about you. I do, I care a lot about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After looking at each other for a moment, he put her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“I like you, Maeve.” She beamed at him.</p>
<p>“I like you, Otis.” He beamed at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly but surely, as if enjoying the moment while trying to take everything from the situation, they started to get closer until they finally kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss was not a long one, not an overly passionate one either, but it was more than enough to let the other understand how each of them felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does this mean?” She asked.</p>
<p>“That you are forgiven.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“And that while I enjoy being your friend, I want more than that. I like you so much. I would climb on a moon for you.”</p>
<p>She looked at him with her eyes full of love. “I appreciate the gesture, but you don’t need to do that. You already make me very happy.”</p>
<p>“You make me happy too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spent the rest of the day together in Maeve’s caravan.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They were a couple of months into their relationship when they had decided to hang out at his house. Maeve knew that meeting Jean this time would be different, but she was decided to take that step, she wanted a serious relationship with Otis, and that meant taking all the parts of his life as he did with hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello again Maeve.”</p>
<p>“Hello Ms. Milburn.”</p>
<p>“Please call me Jean, darling.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“I knew I was going to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Oh! That’s why you meant by that. How could you know?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know for sure. But with the way Otis spoke about you and seeing that you cared about him enough to have that package delivered, I supposed that there was something really special between you.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t wrong, Jean.”  Said Maeve a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year to everyone! My best wishes to all of you.</p>
<p>New year, new story! Now that 2021 is here let's hope that this will be finally the year of Otis and Maeve getting together. And while we wait for that, I hope you have enjoyed this story :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>